Chamber of Stars
The Chamber of Stars is an armory hidden deep in the dungeons of Castle Ehb. In "Chapter 8: The Chamber of Stars" of the Dungeon Siege campaign, the Heroes of Ehb were charged by the King to battle their way to it and put its contents to use before the Seck could. History Constructed in the waning days of the Empire of Stars, the Chamber of Stars was a magical vault underneath Castle Ehb holding imperial weapons and armor. Foreseeing the collapse of the empire, the 10th Legion rounded up the strongest artifacts it could find and moved them to Ehb, there to be held in trust inside this vault. Three hundred years later, the chamber was to play a pivotal role in the Seck Resurgence. Imprisoned in his own dungeons, King Konreid despaired that the Seck would discover the Star Key on his person and use the imperial artifacts to free themselves from their prison, the Vault of Eternity. A team put together by the future Lady Montbarron reached the King in the nick of time. He handed over the key and ordered them to empty the vault. On the outside, the Chamber of Stars was a glowing polygonal sphere floating over a chasm in the castle dungeon. The king's Star Key was required to lower its magical protections. When set on a pressure plate, the key called a bridge into place across the chasm and created an entryway. Within the chamber, an enormous gyroscope and ring of statuary concealed the armory chests. The King's gambit of trusting the chamber to Montbarron's discretion paid off; a former liability became a great asset as her team bore the Chamber's artifacts into battle against the Seck and their leader, Gom. Rewards As a feature of the plot of Dungeon Siege, the Chamber of Stars was a window into a legendary past. Its richly-marbled appointments and marvelous trove offered a glimpse into the bygone Empire of Stars. As a source of good loot, it has prosaic appeal, too. The four chests will roll the following pcontent. Two chests are slightly biased towards rare items, and will each generate the items according to these specifications: * One magic weapon (140-145) or magic body armor piece (420-460) * Two of either a rare weapon (148-160), rare armor coverage (340-370), or rare wildcard (148-160) * One to two of either a unique weapon (148-160), unique armor coverage (340-370), or unique wildcard (148-160) * 80 percent chance of one to two super potions And the other two chests are biased towards unique items; they will each generate the following: * One magic weapon (140-145) or magic body armor piece (420-460) * One to two of either a rare weapon (148-160), rare armor coverage (340-370), or rare wildcard (148-160) * Two of either a unique weapon (148-160), unique armor coverage (340-370), or unique wildcard (148-160) * 20 percent chance of one to two super potions The latter type of chest, the "unique chest," also appears in the Abandoned Ruins on the Utraean Peninsula. There are four copies of it in that dungeon. The former type, the "rare chest," is only found in the Chamber of Stars. Gallery ChamberofStars1.jpg|CoS Interior ChamberofStars2.png|CoS Exterior StarKey.gif|Activated Star Device with Star Key Category:Locations in Ehb Category:Locations